


Our new life

by Esther_in_Wonderland



Series: Corporal Newkirk and you [3]
Category: Hogan's Heroes (TV 1965)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Devotion, Dominance, F/M, Kinky, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Submission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22843327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esther_in_Wonderland/pseuds/Esther_in_Wonderland
Summary: Sequel to 'Special Education' and 'German girl on duty'As promised Corporal Newkirk takes you back home to England. The war is over and now it's your turn to be a devoted wife.
Relationships: Peter Newkirk & Original Character(s), Peter Newkirk/Original Character(s), Peter Newkirk/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Corporal Newkirk and you [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642204
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

"Nnhhh... no, please don't hurt him! No, noo!"

You woke up with bloodshot eyes and tried to jump out of the bed when you felt two strong arms embracing you, keeping you safe from insanity.

"Shhh [y/n].... You had one of these nasty nightmares again..."

Peter...  
He gently stroke your messy hair out of your face. You were breathing heavily.

"It's okay, hun... We're safe... 600 miles away from..."

His embrace tightened and you realized where you were.

"Peter, I..."

He cut your sentence and placed his index finger over your lips.  
"Shh, it's okay, no words."

You leaned back against the cushions as your breathing steadied.

Peter knew exactly that you chilled down the moment he would touch you.  
His tender touch was all you wanted... all you needed.  
Somehow you felt embarrassed, after all it was Corporal Peter Newkirk that had to go through all these things and still he managed to stay strong throughout all these pain and sorrow.

It's been a few months already, your new home was still kind of unfamiliar to you, when people heard, that you were German they usually minded you, some higher ranked RAF officers even accused you of using your man just to get out of trouble, but he fought for you and always assured them, that your relationship started when Germany still dominated the war. He said 'Now it's my turn...'.

You realized, it was somewhen in the middle of the night.

"I... I'm so sorry I woke you up, Sir..."

Even though the man was your husband, you still called him 'Sir' most of the time, it was a kinky thing and you knew he loved your submissive side a lot.

Peter Newkirk was a demanding man, it took a lot of effort to keep him sexually pleased but it was a honor to you.  
It was obvious to you, that you had to make up for waking him.  
You took every opportunity to show him how submissive and devoted you were.

You lifted the blanket and caressed his body, the two of you always slept blank... for obvious reasons!  
Your hand went slowly down, all the way to his manliness.

"Mmhh, [y/n]. My sweet little wife, you're such a good girl."

His words flattered you.  
"Oh Sir, you are everything I need."  
Your head slowly followed down, you teasingly licked his member, tasting his pre-cum.  
"Ohh Sir!"

Judging by his moans you could tell, that he would enjoy your act.  
You licked all the way down from the tip to his balls and back.  
You put both your hands on his hard dick, pulling back his foreskin.  
You played with him teasingly, then licked his belly.

Your hands slipped over a small bump, one of his scars, just above his groin. You immediately noticed that your touch triggered something inside of your man.  
You softly stroke over it again, tenderly then placing a kiss on it.

His body had a lot of scars and bruises, thanks to his time at Stalag 13 but he recovered well after the war.

"Please, [y/n]... Leave that alone!"  
He backed up and reached for the light switch.

Dim light was illuminating the room as the two of you faced each other, still sitting on the bed.

"I... I'm sorry, Sir."

Very obviously he was upset when you touched that scar...  
Even though he seemed fine most of the times, you could tell, that he hated his scars... reminders of what happened.  
And then there was his P.O.W. tattoo on his left forearm... oh how he despised that thing! He tried his best to cover it up most of the time, every now and then you even noticed scratches on the spot, you hated that he hurt himself that way but you stayed silent.  
As you looked over to him, you got a good look on it and what you saw really worried you.

"Peter! What have you done?!"  
As you noticed deep bloody cuts over the tattooed spot you intuituvely grabbed his arm.

The very next second he backed off and immediately punched you in the face.  
"I said leave that shit alone, don't you fucking get me?!"

Tears started to run down your cheeks.  
Not because he hit you, but because of the self-harm he did to his body. You just couldn't stand it, seeing this made you really sad.

Then he stayed silent.  
After a few more moments he sighed and leaned back against the wall.  
"[y/n], see... I don't feel comfortable getting touched there, I told you before. I'm sorry but is this really such an issue?"

Your answer followed immediately:  
"Yes, it is!"  
You wiped away your tears and continued before he could speak again.  
"I am your wife, your property, I wanna be allowed to touch you everywhere and ESPECIALLY on these spots you hate so much! For you these marks might be vexatious, but for me they symbolize all the shit you went through, you are a hero. I love these scars of yours and I love the tattoo... very much! For me it's a reminder of how we met and I wanna caress and kiss these spots! Peter, I love you, from the very bottom of my heart, I mean it!"

You could tell that he was pondering about your words.

Eventually he placed his hand on your cheek and softly kissed your forehead.

You closed your eyes and enjoyed the moment.

After that he offered you his tattooed forearm.

You were stunned and surprised, that it was that easy to convince him.  
"Are you sure about that?"

He nodded.

You carefully placed one finger on the tattooed spot, carefully so you could avoid touching the bloody cuts.

You could tell, that it wasn't exactly comfortable for him, but you would try your best to change his mind.  
You added another finger and continued circling over his skin along the outlines of the tattoo.  
Finally you placed a tender kiss on it.  
"Thank you, Sir!"  
You smiled towards him and nodded.  
"Now please come with me to the bathroom, you'll let me fix that, right?"  
You gestured towards the cuts.

Much to your surprise he followed you willingly without any contradiction.

After you took some towels, bandages, and alcohol out of the small closet in the corner of the bathroom you gently took his arm again and poured some of the alcohol on his wounds.  
You hated that you had to hurt him, the man had to suffer enough for a lifetime already, so any pain was to avoid.  
But this was necessary...  
At least no stitches were required, so you simply bandaged him.  
"Please, promise me you won't do that again!"


	2. Chapter 2

The bandage was tight and neatly attached, you put every effort in.

"Well, now that we are already awake, let's do something, you in?"

"I'm always in, no need to ask, Sir!"  
Your eyes were sparkling in anticipation.

After the WW2-soldiers returned to their homes, people celebrated their heroes and Germany had to pay huge sums to the victims, of course this would never make up for what they had to go through, but it sure helped a lot.  
Many of the former soldiers had to go to special VA-hospitals since they just couldn't deal with the aftermaths of the Stalag-times, but Peter had you and you knew that you were very important to him and of course you knew how serious your role was.  
Thanks to the money he got for compensation, work for the army was no longer required, but Peter stayed on duty, he still did some work for them every now and then, he was a really tough guy, you totally adored him.

"Come take a walk with me, baby!"  
He smiled and offered his hand to you.

You took it with both your hands and snuggled yourself close to his chest.

After the two of you got dressed you left the apartment and went out into the night.  
You gazed up to the sky as the cold winter wind hit your face. Millions and millions of twinkling stars above you.

"You really do like them, don't ya?"

You reached for Peter's hand and smiled joyfully.  
"I soo do!"  
Back in Germany you often went out in the middle of the night and wondered if you would ever gaze up to the stars from another place...  
Now you were staring up, right back into the past...  
You didn't wanted to ruin the moment, so you decided not to mention Germany now.

You were living in a rather quiet suburban area close to London, very peaceful, especially during the night.  
You were considering buying a house at some point in the future, but for now the condo was just fine for the two of you...

A few minutes later you reached your favourite place, the top of a small hill at the border of the city. The two of you came to this place quite often.  
There was a small wooden bench on top.

After the two of you sat down, Peter took a well-known small bottle out of his pocket.  
"You, too?"

You nodded and took two of the pills that were inside of the bottle.

~Did we become addicts?...  
No, they help to ease the pain, they make you feel good...  
Taking them together was just an awesome feeling.  
Sometimes we even did shots...  
I put a tourniquet on his arm and gently inject, he trusts me...~

"Peter..."  
You wrapped both your arms around him and burried your head to his chest.  
He was so warm and comforting, being with him was pure joy.  
You thought about this and that, no words were needed...  
Time passed, you just enjoyed the precious moments.

Bad things happened during the war but then again... it was the only reason why you met your man.

Eventually he spoke up.  
"[y/n], you're shivering, let's head back home, yea?"

You looked up into his eyes and nodded.  
You immediately grabbed his hand. Holding his hand was one of the things you loved the most...  
And getting banged by him of course!  
Rough sex with Peter... that was just what you needed right now.  
When he fucked you without any warning... yes that was what you liked the most.

"Corporal Newkirk, Sir?"

"Yea precious?"

"Umm...you know..."

He smiled.  
"I do."

He always knew what you wanted...

Back at the Stalag you tried any kind of curious things... sexual things, kinky things. You loved it, and he loved it.

"You're my dirty little slut, aren't ya?"

"I soo am, Sir!"  
You were eager to get home, so he could have his way with you.  
You knew he appreciated how devoted you were to him and you tried anything to keep him satisfied everytime anew.  
You were absolutely fond of the conservative separation of men and women, it was a kinky preference of yours, and you made it absolutely clear to him, that you liked it rough...

Immediately after entering the door of your apartment Peter forced you against the nearest wall.  
"What do you want now, you filthy bitch?"  
He pinned you against the wall by your wrists. 

You turned your head to the side and closed your eyes.  
"P..pleasee... punish me, Sir!"

He let go off your left wrist and softly caressed your cheek with his hand.  
"But your behavior towards me is just fine, I'm very satisfied."

He could be such a tease!  
"Then reward me, Sir!"

He smiled devilishly.  
"Ah yes?"

You looked into his eyes and nodded.  
"Mh-hmm"

He raised his hand and slapped your cheek. Hard enough to leave a mark.  
You let out a moan and cramped your legs.

He noticed that and forced his hand between your legs.  
"Undress!"

"Yes, Sir!"  
Without any hesitation you followed his order willingly.

"Very nice, now bend over!"  
He gestured you over to the bed.

The feeling you got when you could satisfy him was beyond words.  
He treated you like a princess, noone would ever harm you, he would always be there for you, no matter what happens, but sex was a totally different thing! You offered yourself to him without reservations!  
The rougher the better!  
Of course you had 'normal' intercourse aswell, tender and soft, very beautiful moments. But for now it was rough!

You placed your upper body on the edge of the bed so you could offer him your ass, just as he demanded.  
A needy whimper escaped from your mouth as you became soaking wet.

You felt him placing his hand on your butt-cheeks, slowly rubbing it in circles.  
Then the first slap.

"Nnhhhh!"

"Good?"

"Ohh yes, Sir!"

Another slap followed, this time even harder. And a third and another one.  
He grabbed you with one hand by your left shoulder and with his other one by your hair to forced you up.  
He then made you turn around to face him, holding your chin so you had to look him straight into the eyes.

Another slap right into your face followed by a passionate kiss.  
He forced his tongue deep inside your mouth as you closed your eyes.  
The kiss was intense.  
Then out of the blue you felt him inserting his fingers into your butt-hole.  
You flinched up and broke the kiss.

"Nah nah, what was that?"

You immediately regretted your action and went down on your knees.  
"I'm sorry, Sir!"  
You didn't dare to look up, so you kept your head low until he would allow you to look up.

He grabbed you by your hair again and forced you up, to face him, then loosened his grip again, so you fell back down on your knees.

You watched him undoing his pants and freeing his errection.

You knew that he would never 'really' be pissed about you, but you always tried your best to play by the kinky rules.

He took his errected cock in one hand and forced you close with his other.

You opened up wide so he could force himself in.  
You had a lot of practice, Peter was such a good mentor, a strict mentor...


	3. Chapter 3

Having his dick forced down your throat was something that felt utterly normal by now, you fulfilled every single of his kinky demands with pleasure.

"No idea, how you're doing this, but it's damn great, girl!"  
He placed his hand on the back of your head and applied more force, then clenched his fist into your hair and pulled you back.

"Mmhh I love my little submissive bitch!"

"Thank you so much, Sir!"

He loosened his grip on your hair and forced you all the way down straight towards the floor by placing his foot on the back of your head.

Even though you faced the floor, you knew he was smiling down on you.

"Get up again, Slut!"

Once you got up and faced him, he grabbed you by your shoulders and jammed you against the wall.  
He undressed himself completely and immediately turned his attention back to you.  
Next he placed his fingers onto your clit and gently parted it. In his other hand his dick, which he slowly and teasingly rubbed over your soaking entrance.

"Ahhh, Sir!"  
Your eyes widened and you couldn't suppress a scream as he rammed himself with one forceful thrust deep inside of you.

"Ohhh bloody..."  
You rolled your eyes back in heavy ecstasy and wrapped your arms around him.

He kept himself steady and smiled.  
"Mmhh you really need this so bad, eh?"

You nodded and moaned, unable to talk.

He kissed you on your slightly parted lips, then forced his tongue inside and pinned you to the wall by your wrists.  
His groin was pressed against your pelvis, his dick filling you up entirely.  
After he broke the kiss, he let go of your wrists, humped into you once more and pulled out again.  
"Go over to the bed!"

You smiled towards him and followed his instruction.  
As the two of you sat on the edge of the bed he took you into his embrace which you joyfully reciprocated.  
He continued to kiss you and dragged you down onto the mattress.

"Mhh you feel soo good, Sir!"

"I do? And what about when I hit you?"

"Especially that!"

The tension between your legs was almost unbearable.

"On your belly, bitch!"

You placed yourself flat on the bed, waiting for what would follow.

You felt the tip of his dick touching your back as he was leaning over you from behind.  
His hot and sticky pre cum on your skin, his body heat against your back; Peter Newkirk was all you needed!

Once again he grabbed your hair and pressed your head down onto the pillow.  
He pulled your head up again and forced the fingers of his other hand deep into your mouth.  
You felt humiliated and you loved it!

"You want my jizz deep up your ass?"

You couldn't give him a proper answer with his fingers shoved up your mouth but you tried your best.  
"nnnnhhh yhhhss!"

"You will do anything I tell you, right?"

Once again you attempted to confirm.

He took his fingers out of your mouth and immediately inserted them into your ass, teasingly slow.

You whimpered, whatever this man would do to you, you would always love it!

After pulling out his fingers he took you by your arms and made you get up.

"Follow me [y/n]!"

You smiled and nodded, then he took your hand and led you over to the bathroom.  
All the super-kinky things happened in the bathroom...

You stopped infront of the tub and he gestured you to bend over it.

He stroke over your ass and spread your cheeks while your upper body was pointing down towards the inside of the tub. Then he took both your hands and made you spread your ass yourself, steadying was a bit tricky but you managed it. You kept your hands right where he placed them and kept your asshole spread for him.  
This felt so forbidden, yet arousing...  
This was so kinky and sick... a slut.... yes that's exactly what you were!...

Warm liquid started to pour onto your ass, some of it entering your spread hole.  
You moaned as he took a leak inside your asshole.

"Ohh God, Sir! Nnnhhh!"

Pressing his cock closer he managed to get more of his piss inside of you.  
"Now get your hands off, keep it in, don't release!"  
As he finished, he placed his thumb over your asshole, rubbing and teasing it, then a slap followed but you managed to keep it in.

"Goood girl!"  
He patted your cheeks and helped you up.  
"Get back on the bed, now!"

"Yes, Sir! Thank you, Sir!"

Back at the bedroom he placed a cushion on the lower edge of the bed and told you to lay down on it, so your ass was facing up towards him again.  
You couldn't see, but you knew he was stroking his errection behind you.

A few moments later he rammed his cock inside of your pee-filled asshole.  
You struggled but eventually managed to take him and keep everything in.  
He humped inside your ass, hard and rough!  
It hurt, but that was exactly what you wanted... no, what you NEEDED!

After a few thrusts he groaned and released inside.  
He chuckled.  
"Now you have it both inside, you will stay right here and keep it in a while!"


	4. Chapter 4

You watched him getting cleaned up, as you stayed right on the spot, just as you've been told.  
You loved him truly and from the bottom of your heart but still you were aware, that you would probably be sentenced back in Germany if he wouldn't have taken you under his protection and back to the UK with him... You could damn well say, that you were his actual property whether you liked it or not...  
But you liked it... a lot!

When he was finished, he sat down next to you and placed his hand on your back.  
"Go have a shower, [y/n]!"

You managed to get up carefully and without spilling any of the liquid up your ass.  
You smiled towards him and left for the bathroom.  
Back at the Stalag you didn't like to shower after sex, often you couldn't meet your beloved one again for days, so you tried your best to keep some reminders...  
Pretty disturbing come to think of it, but it helped you a lot.

...Now you could just walk out and lay back right next to him, so you showered quickly and dried your hair.  
You stopped in front of the mirror and stared into your own eyes.  
"The war is over, I am away from that hellhole, I am damn beautiful and I have the wonderful privilege to satisfy my wonderful man!"

When you came back you went right back into the bed where Peter was lying.  
He spread his arm towards you, inviting you to cuddle yourself close to him.

"[y/n]."  
His voice was soft and calm.

You raised your hand with the ring on and smiled, placing it into the hand of your man.

He rolled himself over on top of you without applying pressure, then placed a tender kiss onto your lips.

Feeling his body on yours, you closed your eyes and enjoyed it.

He went over to his side of the bed again and reached for the light switch.  
The room was dark again, Peter reached for you and pulled you into his tight embrace.

"Peter... Please never abandon me!"

He continued cuddling you and whispered to you:  
"Not gonna happen, girl. You are mine!"

You carefully took his bandaged arm and placed your head right next to it, softly caressing it.

"Can you take one more time?"

"Sir, you know, that I never could and never would refuse!  
But if I would for some reason, I hope you will beat me up until I beg for fucking merci and then rape the shit outta my broken body, Sir!"  
Your voice was filled with pure lust, wasn't that, what every man would love to hear but probably not even dared to dream about?...  
You knew your words were harsh, but you also knew him good enough to know that he got super hard when it came to domination.  
Seductively you caressed him all over as you lewdly continued to whisper your dirty thoughts.  
"I am a worthless slut, you're the only reason I am alive today! My life and body belong to you, you are my master and I am your submissive little slave-bitch, oh yes, that's what I am!"

Without further hesitation, he grabbed your legs and hooked them over his shoulders so your holes faced him directly.

You were eager to find out which hole he would chose.

Seconds later, he rammed his rock hard cock into your unlubricated asshole again.

"Ahhh, Sir! God yesss! Fuck mehh hard!"

He grabbed your ass, spreading your cheeks wide apart, humping deep inside of you.

"Like that, slut?"

You were moaning under the sweet pain.  
"Ss-sooo m-much!"

This time he grabbed your hair with both his hands, tearing your head back to the point it hurt severe.

"I'm finishing you up, but we're not gonna clean up now."  
He pulled out, leaving your ass empty and sore.  
"On your back!"

After you turned around, he moved his dick up in front of your face.

"Open up wide!"

You smiled in the dark and obeyed willingly, so he could ejaculated into your mouth.  
No further instructions were needed, after you swallowed, you immediately licked his member clean and placed a kiss on it.

Swallowing was actually easier when he forced you by deepthroating, but you liked this just aswell.

When you were all done, you cuddled back into his embrace and slowly drifted off to sleep right in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again a chapter from another story of mine I had in my drafts for a long time

Daylight was emerging through the shutters, dimly illuminating the room.

You woke up lying on your side, spooned by your man, still holding his bandaged arm in your embrace.

When he noticed that you're awake, he lowered his hand down onto your belly.

It felt good, but you could not forget...

Back at the Stalag you aborted your unborn, right in Colonel Hogan's room.  
Then after your engagement, Peter impregnated you again, you got that positive pregnancy test and shortly after that, the camp got liberated.

Peter was so proud...   
He went back to his country, together with his pregnant wife...

And you lost his child again...

Maybe everything was just too much...  
Maybe something 'in there' was broken...

You had to admit, that secretly you were kinda relieved...  
Of course you wouldn't tell him.  
You feared, that he would lose interest in you as a woman when you suddenly became a mother...  
It was five months ago, when you lost your 'second' child and after that you didn't become pregnant again, even though intercourse was a daily part of your life...  
He did his best to hide his disappointment, he never blamed you,   
he never treated you bad and never got physical on you during the pregnancy...

You turned around to your other side so you were facing your husband.  
The room was illuminated enough so you could see his content smile.

You shove the blanket aside and tried again, what failed the other night.  
Carefully you touched the scar right above his groin. You almost certainly expected castigation, but much to your surprise he let it happen.  
You slowly circled your thumb over it and rested your head right on his warm belly.

You had no idea, where this one came from, you only knew that he had to go through lots of torture and pain.   
Actually he didn't tell you much about it, no details or anything, but he once said "rape was by far not the worst"...  
Poor guy...  
You remembered when he once came back from a mission beat up and with a stab wound on his upper arm...  
Some of his scars were obviously burns from fire or hot metal.

Whenever you had to think about that, you could barely suppress the tears.

You placed a soft kiss on the scar and crawled back up into his arms.  
"Thank you so much, Sir!"

He tightened his embrace and kissed you, not rough but very tender.   
Then he started to caress your body, running his hands over your arms, then over your belly and softly over your breasts.  
You tilted your head back and enjoyed his affection.

"Corporal Newkirk Sir, wanna dominate me hard and rough? I promise I will do anything you tell me!"  
You tried your best to sound as lewd as possible.

"Yeah, but I can't take your word for it,  
I might have to put you through a hard test to see what you claim is true!"

God, these words!...


End file.
